Sprite Con Limon
by james-mashigh
Summary: Kendall le quiere mostrar a Jame que lo ama con una muy peculiar serenata. CrackFic! Kames/Cargan mention.


Eran las 3 de la mañana de un domingo cuando el joven James empezó a oír ruidos afuera de la ventana de su cuarto james abrió los ojos lentamente y se paro de la cama.

-¿Que mierda pasa? Son las 3 de la mañana por las faldas de mi madre...- ((así es la mama de james usa falda)) James se acerco ala venta a abrió las cortina y se sorprendió de lo que vio...abajo estaban Logan, Carlos y Kendall, tambaleándose y tratando de no caerse.

Estos pendejos vienen como cola de perro, hasta tras Pensó James, Logan parecía andar en otro mundo bailando y dando vueltas alrededor de Carlos quien estaba sentado en la banqueta agarrándose la pansa y retorciéndose, Kendall tenia un celular en una mano y una botella en la otra.

-jAMES! JAMES MI AMOR! ¿donde estas que no te veo?-

-Acá en la ventada pendejo..

-ah.. Ah si, jamesssss hoy, hoy HOY CHAMACOS Y CHAMACAS!

-¿Kendall que haces?

-perdón...Jamesss hoy vengo, esta noche vengo, a demostrarte ni amorssssss /Kendall le tomo un trago al celular pensando que era la botella/ -ay cabron que feo sabe..

-¿Kendall como que vienes a demostrarme tu amor?

-Si kendork eso lo haces todas las nochessssss

Dijo ligan mientras paraba de girar y se recargaba contra un poste de la calle tratando de no caer.

-Ay perdón...buenas noches señora Dijo logan hablándole al poste.

-tu cállate Ligannn estas celoso por que tu y Carlos nada mas nada de nada...virgen...

-James! Por favor! Ayúdame estoy muriendo! Dijo carlos recistandose en el piso

-Carlos! ¿que te pasa?

-Bueno ya basta! Alo que vine...esta va para ti mi amor... Dijo Kendall alzando el celular y luego poniéndole play a una canción.

(8) acari acari acaritzialo voy en mi nave del amor aterrizo en Nueva York pero tu eres un bribón, me lo hiciste sin condón soy un híbrido sexual...(8)

-ay perate esa no es... Dijo kendall bajando la mano y mirando el cel para buscar la canción correcta.

-NA NA NA NA NA LOGAN!

grito logan mientras volvía a correr alrededor de un Carlos que ahora estaba agonizando.

-JAMES! MI ESTOGAMO! AAAHHH!

james miro al cielo y dijo -¿Dios Que hice para merecer esto?!...ah no olvídalo ya me acorde...

-ahora si! Esta es la buena!

-Kendall por favor son las 3 de la mañana...

-pero James pase por un tormento para llegar a tu casa!

-VIVIMOS JUNTOS PENDEJO!

-ah con razón nos cobro tan poco el taxista...BUENO YA!

(8)Yo, yo no me doy por vencido yo quiero un mundo contigo Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro Una señal del destino (8)

-Kendall eso estuvo muy bonito pero...(WIU WIU WIU *sonidos de patrulla*) ALA MIERDA LA POLICIA! KENDALL AGARRA A CARLOS Y A LOGAN Y METANSE ALA CASA!

-equis James somos chavos

-Kendall YA!

-ASH YA PUES... Kendall arrastro a Logan Y a Carlos adentro de la casa antes que la policía llegará, al entrar ala casa Kendall dejo a Logan y a carlos en el suelo, Logan se paro y empezó a hablar estupideces.

-Jamesssssss mi compa ven acá, abrázame.

-Logan ¿que le paso a carlos?

-se tomo unas copas y ni aguanto, mi hermoso bebé ¿quien lo quele a ese bebe quien lo quiere?... James se acerco para oler a Logan.

-Logan por dios...andas bien motorola ¿que te fumaste?

-ya déjame ando chido, nada pura tacha...y perico

-Logan por dios, bueno no importa dime ¿Carlos se tomo otra cosa?

-¿aparte de las cervezas? Nope

-Bueno esta bien ¿Logan sabes que necesito?

-¿tachas y perico?

-NO IMBECIL! NECESITO QUE RECOJAS A CARLOS Y LO LLEVES AL CUARTO!

-ah okis pues pero no te enojes- Logan se agacho para recoger a carlos cuando Derrepente su estomago se devolvió haciendo que logan hiciera una cara de disgusto

-bluarggg *sonidos de vomito ew*

-LOGAN! -logan devolvió el estomago encima de los pantalones de Carlos, haciendo que carlos empezara a llorar

-aaaahhh James!

-tranquilo carlos! Tu logan vete a vomitar al baño! Y tu Kendall ¿que haces?

James estaba tan ocupado que no se percató que Kendall se había quitado la ropa y estaba solo en boxers -

jamessss quiero hacer el amor contigo...

-QUE AMOR NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS TU TE ME VAS A LA HABITACIÓN DE LOGAN!

-pero jamesssssss

-QUE TE VAYAS- Kendall se fue tambaleando al cuarto de logan y logan se arrastro como pudo al baño, una ves los dos estaba en donde debían James se apresuró a cerrar las puertas con seguro, después levanto a Carlos del piso y lo llevo a su habitacion con cuidado y cariño.

-Carlos estas todo sucio te voy a quitar el pantalo ¿esta bien?

- *sniff* si... -James le quito el pantalón a Carlos y lo dejo en el piso, subió a carlos a la cama y se acurrucó con el debajo de las cobijas

-shh no pasa nada shh (((que cursi xd)))

No se oía nada mas que sus respiraciones...y el sonido de logan en el baño...pero durmieron en paz...excepto por Logan quien se quedo dormido en la tina...y por Kendall quien no se dio cuenta que James le había quitado el celular y estaba tratando de poner música con un control remoto...

~ala mañana siguente~

James se levanto quitando a carlos de su pecho para poder salir de su cuarto e ir a l baño, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Logan en la tina con una toalla en la cabeza.

-Logan, ya levántate- Dijo james mientras movia el brazo de Logan para que se levantara

-no mama...5minutos mas...no quiero ir ala escuela

-yo tampoco quiero levantarme pero es necesario vamos -Después de un rato logan se levantó con um dolor de cabeza intenso, se sento en la cocina y espero a que james le preparara cereal, carlos fue el tercero en levantarse con un dolor en el estomago y en bóxer se sentó junto a logan y espero el desayuno.

*pum pum pum* -

ahh callense me duele la cabeza

-me duele el estomago

-AMI ME DUELE EL CORAZÓN! -se escucho la voz desde el cuarto

-es Kendall...dejen le abro- James le abrió la puerta y dejo a Kendall salir, james esperaba que Kendall anduviera crudo pero no fue así Kendall estaba mas sobrio que nunca

-Kendall ¿que no andavas borracho?

-claro que no jamess

-pero Esque ayer andabas bien happy

-Kendall no andaba borracho, solo se tomó una sprite

-¿COMO? -ay no grites, si nadamas se tomó una sprite...con limón

-Kendall NO PINCHES PUTAS MAMES! PASE VERGÜENZA Y MEDIA ANOCHE POR QUE AL SEÑOR SE LE OCURRIO TRAER SERENATA PERO CUAL SERENTA SI NADAMAS TRAIAS TU CELULAR!

-james...

-JAMES NADA QUE TE PASA!

-espera...¿por que carlos anda solo en boxer?

-por que Logan le vomito encima anoche, ¿que ya no te acuerdas?

-¿de que hablas?, ¿dormiste con Carlos?, ME ENGAÑAS CON CARLOS!

- -ESCÚCHAME HIJO DE TU SANTA MADRE, YO NO TE ENGAÑE CON NADIE Y SI FUERA A HACERLO NO LO HARÍA CON CARLOS! sin ofender Carlos...-

-Ay...-

-ESCÚCHENME LOS TRES ESTE YA ES EL COLMO LLEGAN A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE Y NI LES IMPORTA, TU!- james apunto a Logan- SACAS TU CAROTA DEL CEREAL Y TE ME VAS A LIMPIAR EL BAÑO QUE ESTA TODO LLENO DE VOMITO Y HUELE A CARLOS SIN BAÑAR! Otra vez sin ofender Carlos-

-Ay... :'(-

-Perdón...PERO NO QUE PERDÓN NI QUE NADA, TU TAMBIÉN TE MERECES REGAÑO JOVENCITO, SI VAZ A ANDAR DE BORRACHO CON ESTOS WEYES TIENES QUE APRENDER A TOMAR MIJITO UBÍCATE CARLOS RECAPACITA,TE ME VAS A LAVAR LOS PANTALONES DE AYER, Y DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SI SALES LO UNICO QUE VAZ A TOMAR ES JUGO DE UVA!-

-James ya cálmate, no les grites...

-ANDEN YA! ¿QUE ESPERAN?!- Logan se levanto de la mesa y arrastro a Carlos al cuarto, los dos casi cayéndose en el camino.

-Y TU!- Kendall se congelo.

""Sip ya vali"""pensó Kendall.

-TU, YO EN EL CUARTO YA, Y TE PONES EN CUATRO SOBRE LA CAMA-

-¿QUE?! PERO, JAMES...YO...-

-QUE TE PONGAS EN CUATRO DIJE!-

Y fue así como los 3 chicos aprendieron una gran lección, Carlos que debes de comer botana mientras tomas para no emborracharte, Logan aprendio que el pinol limpia las manchas de vomito mas fácil que el fabuloso y Kendall aprendio que cuando James lo amarra a la cama significa que la cosa va enserio...

FIN?

* * *

ay...esto no tiene excusa :( perdon...


End file.
